


[帕梦]游戏机，又名：帕梦贴贴

by zero_rei



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_rei/pseuds/zero_rei
Summary: 起初永梦没有要多买一人份的游戏机的准备，直到他认识到，如果没有帕拉德专用的游戏机，他自己会处于某种程度上危险的境地。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 7





	[帕梦]游戏机，又名：帕梦贴贴

起初永梦家只有一人份的游戏机。

这是当然的，永梦从小就习惯了一个人享受游戏，习惯只有他一个人的空荡荡的房间。

但是现在这个家多了帕拉德，另一个喜欢游戏的玩家。

生活起居方面其实没什么影响，永梦还是照常洗漱、吃饭，毕竟Bugster不需要这些与数据无关的行为。可游戏方面就不同了。

他们对这件事的解决方法是轮流玩。

起码一开始是这样的。

直到某一次永梦在玩游戏时，他的心情顺着某根看不见的数据线传递给帕拉德。

“我的心兴奋起来了！喂，永梦，换我来换我来。”

帕拉德从倚靠着沙发背的姿势换为直直坐起，被他圈在怀里的永梦也跟着往前一冲，险些操作失误。

“等等，帕拉德，不要乱动！”

感受到游戏被打扰的怒火，帕拉德不敢再捣乱了，闷闷不乐地收紧环在永梦腰上的手臂。回想起直到刚才为止都一直被无视的郁闷，帕拉德的注意力唰地从游戏转移到了永梦身上。

Bugster没有心。

理论上是这样的，但帕拉德能清楚地感受到自己的情绪和往常不同。像是愤怒，但缺少很多关键数据，又像是记录中名为委屈的情感，但也不尽相同。或许是孤独，可是从永梦的记忆中搜索到的“孤独”与这种情绪代码大相径庭。

帕拉德不明白这种感觉是什么，只觉得过去只能从远处看着永梦时也曾有过这种情绪。在他疑惑的期间永梦已经通关了一轮游戏。

“帕拉德？”

永梦有些担心。从玩家M切换为永梦之后，他意识到自己刚才是不是对帕拉德太凶了。但是游戏过程中被打扰、甚至险些影响游戏，这样的事换作帕拉德也会生气。

帕拉德低下头，带着那种朦胧的情绪代码亲吻永梦，在唇舌的交融中一个一个字节地删除那奇怪的数据。他的手臂仍环在永梦的腰上，手掌缓缓游走在腰间，隔着衣物触碰被锻炼过的腰腹。

永梦微眯起眼，在数据与情感的交互中轻触帕拉德的思维，随手把游戏机放到沙发上，从手背扣住四处乱动的帕拉德的手。他轻咬住帕拉德的舌尖，将制止的话语化为数据发送。

“你在吃醋吗，帕拉德？”

永梦在心中轻念。他知道帕拉德能知道他在想什么。

Bugster没有回应，从永梦的齿间抽出舌头，感受到一瞬间的刺痛，但他选择继续那个吻，只是不再深入进去，转而在牙齿外侧舔舐，用舌尖描绘永梦那不太齐的牙。

永梦越发觉得不妙，在恼怒之前他首先感觉羞耻，其后这份溢出心脏的羞耻才勉强转为恼怒。他紧紧握住帕拉德的手，但这点疼痛丝毫不能让Bugster停止。

“帕拉德！”

永梦的声音在帕拉德的心中回响。

直到这时他才意识到自己在做什么。

“永梦……”

帕拉德低声唤永梦的名字。

永梦没有推开帕拉德，帕拉德也就维持着将永梦圈在怀里的姿势。他依旧低着头，两人的鼻尖几乎贴到一起，分不清温热的气息究竟属于谁。

Bugster没有心吗？

那现在胸膛里的鼓动是什么？

帕拉德扶住永梦的肩让他转身正对着自己，试探性地再次覆上永梦的唇，在短暂的停留之后便离开了。

“永梦，我的心好像快要炸了。”

帕拉德看上去像是要哭出来一样。想要和永梦有更进一步的关系，想顺应本不该有的本能继续刚才的行为，但他顾虑到从永梦那里传递来的抗拒心理，即便在那一层薄薄的装饰之下他读取到了对方内心同样涌动的情愫。

永梦缓缓移动视线，望进帕拉德明亮的眸子。

“……继续吧。”

永梦叹了口气。

Bugster知道如何让两个人交合吗？永梦认为这个问题的答案是否定的。这也就是为什么他决心由自己来引导帕拉德，也就是说，由他来做主动的那一方。

但帕拉德并不这样想。

得到永梦的认可之后帕拉德便勾起嘴角露出熟悉的笑容，手肘在沙发靠背上借力，翻身和永梦交换体位。帕拉德再次吻住一脸茫然的永梦，将手伸进单薄的上衣内抚摸永梦的腰，用指腹勾勒出每一处肌肉的线条。衣角被带起，微凉的空气拂过永梦的小腹。

帕拉德离开永梦的唇，下意识舔舐嘴角的动作在永梦看来无疑是无声的邀请。

“永梦。”

帕拉德凑到他耳边低声唤他的名字，与此同时他们几乎是本能地在内心互相交换喜悦与爱意。

永梦咽下口水，在帕拉德几乎不能称为吻的轻吻下仰起头露出颈部。他的气息扑在颈间，像是燃起一片火。微张的嘴被帕拉德的手填满，不知所措的舌卷上他的手指。

当帕拉德的吻落到永梦的锁骨处时，他抽出手伸向永梦的后穴，尽量轻柔地按压着刺入。

永梦深吸一口气，或许是处于放松状态的缘故，这一过程没有带来太多痛楚，但被异物侵入的异样感丝毫不减。帕拉德趁势抽插手指，在永梦刚好能接受的时候增加手指数量。

他们交换了数次唾液，期间帕拉德三次替永梦舔去眼角流出的生理性泪水。直到帕拉德认为是时候进入正题。

他没有用Bugster惯用的所谓costume change来褪去衣物，只是最低限度地拉开裤子，将跳跃而出的性器对准永梦的后穴缓缓插入。

“帕拉德……”

永梦在异样的触感中眯起眼，喘着气想要说些什么，却终是只有属于他的Bugster的名字脱口而出。

Bugster识相地向前倾倒让性器整根没入，在永梦的喘息中顺着动作凑到他面前。他们再次陷入呼吸交融的极近距离。

“永梦，你是属于我的。”

帕拉德没有以身高优势俯视永梦，而是故意弯腰化解身高的差距，从下而上抬眼盯着永梦。在视线与情感、身体与思维的接合中，帕拉德以不容拒绝的口吻宣告独占宣言。

永梦仿佛能听到他在脑中再次大声地重复了一遍，还加上了没有说出口的另一句话。

“我也是只属于你的Bugster。”

帕拉德在心中这样默念。

这一场性爱很平淡。并非枯燥，只是不像很多人想象的那样激烈。他们只是不断重复着肉体与精神的交合，在这种旁人无法理解的结合中达到高潮。

随后他们交换了本日份最后的吻。

“帕拉德，明天我会去买新的游戏机……”

永梦将视线从帕拉德的脸上移开。

他们都知道对方在想什么。这样的行为不能有第二次，这太危险了，像是禁果一样。但他们已经将它摘下了。

要避免再出现这种情况或许只需要再添置一台游戏机就可以了。或许。

谁知道呢？也许导火线并不是游戏机也说不定。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次相对完整地开完了一辆车，比较开心www  
> 个人很喜欢“帕拉德低下头，带着那种朦胧的情绪代码亲吻永梦，在唇舌的交融中一个一个字节地删除那奇怪的数据”这句。（虽然由自己说有点那什么w）


End file.
